Encuentros
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Posibles situaciones en las que Kakashi e Iruka pudieron haberse conocido mucho antes del examen Chunin. Historias no correlativas ni encadenadas.
1. 1º Encuentro Sala de Misiones

**Encuentros**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en formulario:

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Posibles situaciones en las que Kakashi e Iruka pudieron haberse conocido mucho antes del examen Chunin. Historias no correlativas ni encadenadas.

Según tengo entendido al principio de la serie Iruka tiene 23 años y Kakashi 27, así que se llevan cuatro. Si este no es el caso lo siento.

**¡DEDICADO A Obsidiana Nevada POR SU CUMPLE! ¡Felicidades atrasadas!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Sala de Misiones-.

Kakashi caminaba junto a su sensei por los pasillos en silencio. Acababan de completar la tercera misión del día e iban a entregar el informe en la sala de misiones. Kakashi odiaba las misiones de rango D. Tenía la habilidad, la capacidad y el ingenio necesarios para cumplir misiones mucho más complicadas, pero Minato-sensei insistía en coger alguna de aquellas aburridas misiones de vez en cuando.

- Para relajarse y desconectar - solía decir.

Pero...

¿Que tenía de relajante perseguir al estúpido gato de la esposa del señor Feudal por toda la Villa? Pese a todo su coeficiente intelectual, no lo entendía.

Entraron en la sala tras cederle el paso a un chunin cargado de pergaminos y carpetas. Dos chunin sentados tras la larga mesa recibían y entregaban los informes. Todavía era temprano y no había mucha afluencia de shinobis, en la sala de misiones se respiraba tranquilidad y... ¿Chocolate?

Kakashi frunció el ceño confundido.

- Bunas tardes, Minato-san - saludó el chunin de la izquierda, un hombre algo mayor que sensei con el cabello oscuro, corto y una sonrisa agradable en su rostro moreno.

- Hola Umino-san - contestó entregando el pergamino - No esperaba verte ¿No tenías permiso hoy?

- Sí, pero... Donkko-san tubo un pequeño accidente en la Academia y he tenido que cubrir su turno.

Justo en ese momento algo salió rodando por debajo de la mesa, hasta chocar con el pie de Kakashi. Este enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía allí una pelota de goma?

- ¡Mía! - el repentino grito lo sobresaltó tanto que en un parpadeo tenía un kunai en cada mano. Aunque casi se le cayeron al descubrir quien era el inesperado "enemigo".

- Iruka-chan pórtate bien - regañó con cariño Umino-san, acariciando la pequeña cabecita que sobresalía por el otro lado de la mesa.

- Vaya, Vaya... ¿este es tu hijo? - preguntó Minato-sensei recogiendo la pelota y dándosela al pequeño.

- Sí, este es mi Iruka - contestó con orgullo. El pequeño sonrió descaradamente estirando las manitas para recoger su pelota - ¿Qué se dice?

- Gaciaz, shinobi-zan - chapurreó alegremente con su bocecilla aguda.

- Lo tienes muy bien educado - dijo revolviéndole el pelo. El pequeño dejó escapar un gritito de regocijo. Kakashi frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a aquel retaco que le revolvieran el pelo así? Era molesto - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- T'ez - contestó levantando dos dedos.

- No, Iruka - Umino-san cogió su manita y con cuidado levantó el anular - estos son tres.

- Oh... - el niño se miró la mano con detenimiento, casi con sorpresa, al instante sonrió y alzó la mano - T'ez.

Minato-sensei soltó una carcajada. Kakashi frunció el ceño aún más molesto, ¿qué tenía de divertido aquel mocoso? ¡Ni siquiera sabía hablar correctamente!

- Sé que todo Shinobi entrena a sus hijos para que sean buenos ninjas desde temprana edad, pero... - Minato se frotó el ojo izquierdo para enjugar las lágrimas - ¿No es un poquito joven para que le enseñes el arte de manejar los informes?

- Axudo a 'Tosan - dijo Iruka hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

- Nunca se es muy joven para aprender - agregó Umino-san con total seriedad. Seriedad que se quebró con su gran sonrisa -. No, no es eso. Me dieron el cambio de turno tan de repente que no pude encontrar a nadie que pudiera cuidarlo, así que me lo he tenido que traer.

Iruka desapareció de la vista y al momento salió a gatas por debajo de la mesa quedando de pie ante Kakashi, apenas le llegaba al pecho.

- ¿Jugas con'migo? - preguntó de repente Iruka. Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces hasta comprender que la pregunta era para él.

- Eh... No - dijo con sequedad frunciendo el ceño. Él era un chunin, no tenía tiempo para jugar con tontos bebés.

- Oh... - Iruka-chan parecía desilusionado. Pero enseguida volvió a sonreír, rebuscó algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y estiró el brazo - Pa' ti.

Kakashi estiró la mano sin pensar y el pequeño dejó en esta lo que parecía ser una chocolatina medio derretida y aplastada por estar demasiado tiempo en un bolsillo. Un escalofrío de asco le recorrió la espalda.

- Eso es asc... - Kakashi se cortó ante la mirada de advertencia de su sensei. Observó la carita ilusionado del mocoso y supo que si lo hacía llorar habrían consecuencias - Gracias.

Iruka dio otro gritito de contento y corrió detrás de la mesa, volvió a asomarse por el borde y anunció.

- ¡Gaciaz po zu efueso!

- De nada - contestó Minato-sensei con una sonrisa y volviendo a revolverle el pelo. Kakashi decidió que sensei ya había mimado al mocoso más que suficiente.

- Vamos sensei, tenemos que entrenar - prácticamente ordenó arrastrando al rubio por el bajo del chaleco hacia la salida.

- ¿A que vienen tantas prisas? ¿Por qué me arrastras? - preguntó Minato, sorprendido por la inusual muestra de carácter.

- Porque si no te vas a quedar haciéndole carantoñas a ese mocoso todo el día - le gruñó.

Minato-sensei parpadeó dos veces antes de que una gran sonrisa burlona curvara sus labios.

- Kakashi ¿estás celoso?

- No - gruñó. Aunque al jounin no se le escaparon los morritos.

- Oh, venga... no seas así. Si quieres te llevo a caballito... - comentó burlón revolviéndole el pelo.

- Baka-sensei - masculló Kakashi, pero no hizo intento alguno de apartar la mano de su cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Saludos a la Estratosfera!

Por fin subo un fic con Kakashi e Iruka de protas n.n

Tenía varias historias en mente, pero esta es la única que he podido llevar a termino. Esto de escribir en formato Drabble es mucho menos estresante que las historias largas. ¡Os lo recomiendo!

No sé cuando subiré otro pero tengo algunas ideas en mente. Ya veremos en que queda.

Ja ne!


	2. 2º Encuentro Patio

**Encuentros**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en formulario:

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Posibles situaciones en las que Kakashi e Iruka pudieron haberse conocido mucho antes del examen Chunin. Historias no correlativas ni encadenadas.

Según tengo entendido al principio de la serie Iruka tiene 23 años y Kakashi 27, así que se llevan cuatro. Si este no es el caso lo siento. Por si alguien es nuevo en el fandom de Naruto y no lo sabe, /Iruka/ significa Delfín.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2º Encuentro: Patio.**

Lobo observó la postura estática y tensa de su capitana, oculta entre las ramas. No estaba seguro de que era lo que la había distraído así, no era propio de ella. El equipo ANBU acababa de regresar de una misión larga en la frontera con Roca y se dirigían hacia la Torre Hokage para informar al Cuarto del éxito de su misión, cuando había dado la señal de que se detuvieran y aguardaran. Lobo escaneó los alrededores buscando la posible fuente de peligro.

Estaban en la zona norte de la aldea, junto a los campos de entrenamientos asignados a la Academia. Un grupo de veinte cadetes esperaba su turno sentados en el suelo, mientras dos peleaban con taijutsu en el centro bajo la atenta mirada de la instructora.

Una clase práctica estándar. Nada por lo que sobresaltarse. Lobo observó a Cuervo ladeando la cabeza en muda cuestión, este solo encogió levemente los hombros y ambos miraron de nuevo a su capitana, esperando a que les indicara que ocurría.

Uno de los cadetes quedó tendido en el suelo y la chuunin-sensei dio por finalizado su combate.

- Iruka. Hondo. ¡Al centro! - ordenó.

Lobo se sobresaltó un poco ante el primer nombre y miró la blanca máscara de su capitana de reojo: el delfín. Se recriminó a sí mismo su estupidez, por un segundo había pensado que la Chuunin estaba llamando a su capitana. Pero eso era imposible ¿Cómo iba a conocer su nombre en clave? ¿Cómo podía haber detectado su presencia? ¿Y para qué iba a llamarla delante de todos esos cadetes? Estúpido. Simplemente era una coincidencia. La paranoia y la adrenalina acumuladas tras la misión seguían en su sistema.

No obstante, la tensión en los hombros de la capitana Delfín había crecido un poco, e incluso Cuervo se mostraba ahora más curioso, inclinando el cuerpo levemente hacia delante con actitud casi predadora.

Los dos niños empezaron el combate, no debían tener más de diez u once años, les faltaba estilo y mucha práctica. En especial al mocoso rubio de cara redonda, era más fornido que su contrincante, pero claramente usaba más su fuerza bruta que la cabeza. No llegaría muy lejos como shinobi de seguir así. El otro era más ágil gracias a su pequeño tamaño y esquivaba con rapidez los ataques, aunque de momento se había limitado a defender. Tras un rato, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el niño pequeño, el de la coleta alta, apenas se movía del sitio, era el rubio el que tenía que regresar sobre sus pasos cada vez que era esquivado y se desplazaba varios metros antes de detener la inercia de su enviste. Lobo sonrió de lado, muy listo... cansar al contrincante lo bastante como para vencerlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

En poco tiempo el rubio jadeaba con clara fatiga en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño cambió su estrategia de defensiva a agresiva. Lanzaba golpes seguros y certeros, lo primeros fueron bloqueados, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo conseguía conectar más de ellos.

Lobo ladeó la cabeza. Aquel estilo de lucha se le hacía familiar. La forma en que colocaba las piernas para repartir el peso del cuerpo, el arco de la espalda al girar, el ángulo de los brazos... ¿Dónde había visto ese etilo de taijutsu antes?

El chico rubio estaba en las últimas. En un último intento se lanzó contra el pequeño cargando como un toro en estampida. El niño de la coleta lo esquivó saltando sobre él hasta quedar a buena altura.

- Dobla las rodillas, concentra la fuerza en los talones - susurró Delfín, su voz cargada de emoción.

Lobo enarcó una ceja tras su máscara al ver como el cadete de la coleta hacía justo eso, como si la hubiera escuchado. El rubio calló como un peso muerto al suelo y la chuunin-sensei dio por acabado el combate.

Sin una palabra, Delfín saltó del árbol y siguió corriendo por los tejados, como si nunca se hubieran detenido, Lobo y Cuervo la siguieron. El primero repetía mentalmente la escena, cada golpe, cada patada, cada bloqueo y enviste... sin ninguna duda había visto ese estilo antes. Más refinado, letal y elegante, pero la forma básica era la misma. Miró las espaldas de su capitana y su senpai y entonces calló en cuanta.

Había visto ese estilo de lucha, sí... justo dos días antes, cuando Delfín había despachado a los guardias que se interponían en su camino hacia el objetivo.

¿Podía ser que los dos únicos delfines de aquel país compuesto de bosque estuvieran emparentados?

...

Probablemente. Pero él no iba a preguntar, no era asunto suyo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unxii!! Segundo posible encuentro, presente. Aunque Iruka nunca llegó a saber que lo observaban...

Antes que nada una leve explicación por si alguien no lo ha pillado.

La capitana Delfín es la madre de Iruka, al menos en este relato (de ahí que tengan el mismo estilo de Taijutsu). Por lo que conozco de la serie, NUNCA se ha dicho que rango tenían sus padres, tan solo que eran shinobis y que ambos murieron durante el ataque del Kyuubi. Punto. Eso deja mucho a la imaginación ¿cierto? Me pareció interesante que alguno de ellos tuviera un rango alto y de los pocos fisc en los que se los menciona, casi siempre es su padre el que tiene el rango mayor así que me dije ¿y porque no la madre?

Segundo punto: todos los nombres en clave de los ANBU son de animales y me pareció divertido que el nombre en clave de la madre de Iruka fuera precisamente el nombre de su hijo. En cuanto al de Kakashi no estaba segura, he leído que lo llamaban tanto Lobo como Inu (perro), pero me decanté por el primero porque lo imagen de un lobo me parece que pega más con la de un operativo del ANBU.

En un aparte, quiero recomendaros un libro: se titula 'The Host' escrito por Stephenie Meyer (autora de la saga de Crepúsculo). Es una pasada, si os gustan las historias de amor con aventura y la ciencia-ficción ¡id a por él!

En fin, creo que eso era todo. ¡Hasta el próximo Encuentro!

Ja ne!


	3. 3º Encuentro: Librería

**Encuentros**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en formulario:

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Posibles situaciones en las que Kakashi e Iruka pudieron haberse conocido mucho antes del examen Chunin. Historias no correlativas ni encadenadas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3º Encuentro: Librería.

Saltó del roble más cercano al camino, corrió hacia las puertas abiertas de Konoha, casi estampando su salvoconducto al chunin de guardia. Saltó de pared a pared de las primeras casa hasta legar al tejado, tomó impulso y saltó al siguiente tejado, y al otro, y al otro. Se cogió con la mano a uno de los postes eléctricos y dio un giro de 90º para cambiar de dirección. Siguió corriendo.

Había esperado durante meses aquel 26 de Junio. En el calendario de su pared estaba marcado con varios círculos rojos. Aunque de todas formas aquella fecha estaba marcada fuego en su corazón, no se le iba a olvidar...

Claro que había factores que escapaban de su control.

El tercero no podía haber sido más inoportuno, aquella misión no podía haber llegado en peor momento, lo único positivo era que la había terminado con un día de antelación y el viaje había sido rápido, sin incidentes que lo demoraran. Llegaría a tiempo.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Al girar el depósito de agua de la carnicería divisó su objetivo. Un último impulso, un último salto cargado de chakra y aterrizó de cuclillas elegantemente ante el pequeño edificio amarillento, espantando a un gato que tomaba el sol. No le dedicó más que un rápido vistazo al escaparate, con aquel cartel que durante meses había sido su obsesión, con aquellos números que el dueño cambiaba para mostrar la cuenta atrás. Desde anteayer estaba a cero.

Entró haciendo tintinear la campanilla. Su ojo escaneó rápidamente los estantes, de arriba a bajo, descartando objetivos y lugares posibles. Atravesó la pequeña tienda hasta las paredes traseras y sonrió al ver el gran cartel:

**¡Nuevo Icha Icha Paradise volumen 3 Edición Deluxe!  
No te pierdas las aventuras de Kochi en el reino de las amazonas.  
¡Y además incluye póster, fichas de personaje a todo color y llavero Icha Icha!**

Saltó por encima de una mesa llena de libros de cocina y se precipitó contra el expositor...

... que estaba vacío.

Miró cada una de las baldas, y las de las estanterías contiguas, buscando entre los libros Icha Icha anteriores, pero no había ningún ejemplar más.

- '¡Mierda!' - pensó escalando hasta lo más alto de las estanterías - 'Sabía que se agotarían rápido ¡Pero no creí que tan rápido! Maldita la hora en que se me olvidó reservar uno...'

Bajó de un salto de las alturas y por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello naranja. Giró la cabeza con tal rapidez que se escuchó un chasquido. Pero no le importó. AHÍ había un _Icha Icha Paradise volumen 3 Edición Deluxe_, lo llevaba un rapaz de no más catorce años, portaba Hitai-ate, pero no uniforme. Frunció el ceño ¿Para que quería un genin aquel libro? De acuerdo que era una de las mejores obras literarias del último siglo, pero aquel chico no tenía ni la edad ni la madurez necesaria para apreciarlo como era debido. ¡Y él llevaba meses esperando que lo publicaran! Ese mocoso podía esperar a que empezara a salirle barba para leerlo.

En un parpadeo estuvo delante del genin. Este parpadeó dos veces ante la repentina visión de un chaleco verde y alzó sus grandes ojos marrones hacia él.

- Eeh... ¿Querías algo senpai? - preguntó con tono educado. A Kakashi le agradó que supiera mostrar el respeto adecuado a sus superiores.

- De hecho sí - dijo cerrando su ojo visible, otorgándole a su rostro (o a lo poco que se veía de él) un aspecto simpático y agradable - el libro que tienes en las manos.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - le preguntó con la incredulidad marcada en la voz.

- Por supuesto - dijo intentando sonar agradable, no le haría ningún bien asustarlo, podía echar a correr, y no tenía ganas de otra carrera por la villa. El genin miró el libro en sus manos con el ceño fruncido, como si no acabara de comprender para qué lo quería.

- Pero este es el último y ni siquiera es para mí - explicó el genin frotándose la cicatriz horizontal que le cruzaba el rostro.

- Ya sé que es el último, pero llevo meses esperando a que lo publicaran. He estado en una misión la última semana y acabo de regresar.

- ¿Meses? ¿y no pediste que te guardaran uno? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Creí que habría regresado para la fecha de lanzamiento - se encogió de hombros - Entonces... - dijo extendiendo una mano. El genin frunció el ceño.

- Pero es que Ibiki-sensei me dijo que lo necesitaba con urgencia...

A Kakashi le dio un tick nervioso en la ceja (por suerte era la izquierda y no se veía) ¿Ibiki leía Icha Icha? ¿Morino Ibiki? ¿El mismo Ibiki del departamento de Interrogatorios y Torturas? ¿El mismo Ibiki que lo amenaza de usarlo como conejillo de indias para los novatos de su división si no dejaba de leer bazofia durante las reuniones informativas? ¡¿ESE Ibiki?!

...

¿Y desde cuando era Jounin-sensei?

- No pasa nada, puedes decirle que se habían acabado...

- ¿Estás de guasa? ¿Mentirle a Morino Ibiki? ¿Y escapar vivo? No soy tan bueno - contestó con vehemencia.

- Pues dile que se lo diste a alguien que recogía para los pobres o que te lo robó un gato salvaje, o que se calló en una alcantarilla cuando te atropelló una maratón, o que...

- Vale, para, cojo la idea - el chico suspiró miró el libro con el ceño fruncido y se lo entregó -. No sé que tiene que tener de interesante, de todas formas.

- Lo comprenderás en unos años - comentó con condescendencia, el genin le dedicó una mirada extrañada, se encogió de hombros y se marchó murmurando algo así como _'Todos los jounin están locos'_.

Kakashi improvisó una leve danza de la alegría ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡sí, sí, SÍ! ¡Tenía su precioso Icha Icha Paradise volumen 3 Edición Deluxe! Casi bailoteó hasta el mostrador, en el cual el dueño de la librería lo miraba con una sonrisa forzada y todas las ganas del mundo de salir corriendo. Todo el que viviera en una aldea ninja sabía que los shinobis de alto rango no estaban bien de la cabeza y eran altamente inestables, tan pronto te saludaban educadamente como derribaban tu casa.

Dejó el libro sobre el parador y empezó a buscar el monedero en el bolsillo interior del chaleco. Pero se quedó congelado a medio movimiento cuando el cajero alzó el libro y le dio la vuelta para ver el precio.

Sí, era naranja.

Sí, tenía el título escrito en rojo.

Sí, tenía las proporciones de los anteriores números de la colección.

Pero en la cubierta no ponía _Icha Icha Paradise volumen 3 Edición Deluxe_.

No.

Ponía **"Sicología humana, el trasfondo de la mente."**

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el mostrador y el dependiente lanzó por los aires el libro del susto. Kakashi dejó escapar un quejido.

Ya le extrañaba que Ibiki leyera Icha Icha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jejeje... ¿Qué tal este? Estoy segura de que Kakashi sería de los fans que montan guardia en la entrada de la tienda para ser el primero en conseguir su libro.

¿Debería escribir este encuentro desde el punto de vista de Iruka? ¿Qué pensáis? Dadme vuestro voto con un reviwy.

Ja ne!


End file.
